Printed circuit boards support various electronics and are sized in such a way that there is limited space. The internal printed circuit board circuit trace routing design, to meet high speeds and other critical requirements, is heavily impacted by three-dimensional or other features, such holes or slots. To mount heat sinks or other components, holes or slots are provided. Heat sinks or other components require screws, clips or other hardware for mounting. The holes to support the mounting parts use valuable circuit routing areas in the most critical areas adjacent to high density semi-conductors requiring extensive traces. The mounting holes or slots may limit the electronics or features that can be incorporated into a printed circuit board of a fixed size. The holes or slots may also impact integrity of the printed circuit board by causing structural weakness.